


Friends

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:<br/>FWB arrangement either S1 or S3 (no Esplanie). Include a boob-fuck – let’s be honest it would be a wasted opportunity if you didn’t.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Flowers For Your Grave"

Rick Castle was still riding the high from helping the cops solve the case, and from meeting the incredible Kate Beckett. He could still hear her murmur “You have no idea”, and still see the sway of her hips as she walked away. He had turned around, pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed his friend the mayor. Then he went home and sketched out the outline for his new book, based on Kate Beckett. 

He was finished for the evening, but he was still buzzed. Damn, he wished Beckett would have said yes. He still was a bit turned on – hell, he was totally turned on – by the beautiful detective. Jerking off in the shower wouldn’t be good enough. But the ladies in his little black book didn’t seem good enough either. He wanted Beckett, but she had made it pretty clear she didn’t want him. Then he had a thought – the pretty ME – Dr. Lanie Parish, he remembered now – hadn’t rebuffed him. She had seemed to like him. Maybe he’d see what she was up to. Whistling, he got up from his chair, combed his hair just so, brushed his teeth, and left. Women usually liked his scruff, so he didn’t bother shaving. 

He arrived at the Medical Examiner’s office and hit his first road block. The young guy sitting there wasn’t charmed by anything Rick said or did. But a miracle happened – Dr. Parish was leaving the office and saw him. 

“Why as I live and breathe, it’s Richard Castle!” she grinned at him. “Kate’s not here.”

“Well, Dr. Parish, I’m not looking for Kate, I’m looking for you. Would you like to have some dinner with me? We can discuss interesting cases, if you like,” he smoothly said. He was shocked when Lanie grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty office. 

“I don’t want to have dinner, Writer Boy. I want to take you home and ravish you, if that’s okay with you,” Lanie smirked at him. Rick got over his shock very quickly, and nodded his head. Now it was his turn to grab her and rub her body against the bulge in his pants. She hummed her approval and ran her hand up and down on his cock. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. “Lead the way, Dr. Parish. And I think you’ll change your mind about calling me ‘Writer Boy’ before the night is over,” he chuckled. She looked down at his crotch and smirked. 

“You may be right, but I want proof,” the sassy ME said. Rick just grinned at her. She’d change her mind soon enough. 

The cab ride to her place was a blur. Rick remembered some kissing, some squeezing (him of her boobs, her of his bulge) and some fingers in some interesting places. They only realized they had arrived when the driver cleared his throat. Lanie laughed as Rick almost threw some money at him. Rick helped her out of the cab, and they walked into her building. When they got to her door, Rick pressed his cock into her ass. “Stop it, you’re distracting me,” she told him. “Don’t you want to get inside so you can prove you shouldn’t be Writer Boy?” He backed away with a chuckle; she unlocked the door and led him inside. 

“Nice place,” he said as she turned on a few lamps. And before he could say anything else, she grabbed his crotch and gave it a nice little squeeze. Rick yelped, and watched as her hands made quick work of his belt and pants. She nudged him a bit, and he sat down on the couch. He watched again as she reached into his boxers and took out his cock. “So what do you think?” he smirked at her. “Still gonna call me Writer Boy?” Lanie glared at him for a moment, and then licked the tip of his cock, sucking up the bit of pre-com that was there. Then she licked up one side and down the other, swirling her tongue into the slit when she reached the top. She continued licking his cock until it was coated with her saliva. Castle was watching her closely and whimpered a bit when she stopped licking. But then she pushed her breasts together and looked at him. He didn’t need her to tell him what she wanted him to do. 

He moved forward a little on the couch, and put his hands on his cock as he began to move it through the valley of her breasts. He couldn’t come up with words to describe the contrast of his white cock against her brown skin; damn, what kind of writer was he? But soon he couldn’t think of any words or anything at all. No, all he could do was feel and then he could feel his climax building. Without much warning, his come shot out of his cock and landed on Lanie’s cheeks and chest. 

She grinned at him as she scooped it off her body with her hands, and sucked them clean. “Damn, Castle, you were right – you are Writer Man, not a boy at all. And that was one of the cheesiest things I have ever said during sex – or any time!” She laughed and so did he. He stood up, and helped her get off her knees. They kissed as Castle helped her out of her scrubs and underwear. He gave her ass a big squeeze and when she yelped, he reminded her of her cock squeeze. They laughed some more.

“All right, Lanie. Show me to the bedroom. It’s your turn now,” Rick told her. She took his hand and walked him to her room. She crawled up onto the bed, with Castle following her. He made sure she was comfortable and then he got between her legs. But before he could do anything, she patted the space next to her head.

“Castle, scoot around here – let me help Castle Jr. get nice and hard. A little 69 never hurt anyone. And damn, if I’m not being cheesy again! But I think you know what I want, don’t you?” She saw his leer and his eyebrow wiggle, so she knew he was ready. He rearranged himself and she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. Meanwhile, he was sucking on her pussy. He tried to time his sucking and licking to hers, but he couldn’t keep up with her. So he decided to focus on her clit, sucking on it as hard as he could. He managed to enter her with a thick finger, and he could feel her walls closing around it. 

She took his cock out of her mouth and cried out, “Oh fuck, I’m coming!” Her hips bucked and her come gushed out of her. Rick tried to swallow it all. He got up, turned around and grinned at her. She was still panting after her orgasm but she managed to smile back. She had done a wonderful job of getting him hard, but he figured a few strokes of his hand would finish the job. Lanie saw what he was doing and smirked. “Let me get you a condom, Writer Man,” she said. He stopped what he was doing to take it from her and quickly put it on. He stroked his cock a few more times, and then he decided to tease her. 

He slowly ran his cock through her folds, touching everywhere but her clit. And by the way her hips were moving, he could tell she wanted him to hit her clit. When she went to move her hands to her bundle of nerves, he grabbed both of them in one hand, and held them over her head. He continued to tease her, and now he even let the tip of his penis touch her entrance, but he went no further than that. 

Lanie wasn’t smiling now; nor was she thinking corny thoughts. “Damnit, Castle, either fuck me with that cock or let me fuck myself!” He laughed an almost evil laugh, but when he saw her face, he stopped laughing and finally thrust into her. She almost came from the shock and from how much he filled her. He gave her a minute to get used to him, and then he started moving. He let go of her hands, and she put them on her breasts, tweaking and twisting her nipples. He pulled out, got up on his knees and thrust into her again and again. Now he could also use his fingers to help her come; he knew it wouldn’t be too long for him. As he had that thought, he felt his climax building in his balls, and he pulled out of her pussy. He took the condom off and thick ropes of come shot out of his dick and landed on her boobs. 

He was still rubbing her clit with his thumb, and he had two fingers in her pussy. All the friction he was generating helped Lanie come with a whimper. She rubbed the jism into her breasts as he collapsed next to her on the bed. They both got their breathing and heart rates back to normal. He propped himself up on an elbow and kissed her slowly. They smiled at each other. 

“That was fun, Castle,” the ME said. “And I hope we can have fun like that again. No strings attached, okay?”

“That’s fine with me, Dr. Parish. Friends with benefits, no hard feelings if we say ‘not tonight’,” the writer said. He kissed her again, and then he got out of bed. Lanie pointed out the way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Lanie had a hand on her boob and a hand in her pussy. “You look relaxed and so I’ll let myself out. See you!”

Rick let himself out of her apartment, and grabbed a cab at the corner. He’d had a good time with Lanie tonight, but a part of him wished it was Kate he’d been with tonight. Maybe someday, he thought as he grinned to himself. Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for more chapters of this FWB relationship - just throw suggestions my way!


End file.
